


Sex, Sighs and Holotapes

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven little lessons for Janeway and Chakotay, via a subspace 20th century temporal anomaly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Sighs and Holotapes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in July 1997

Tom Paris couldn't believe it when Harry Kim called him over to the ops station monitor. There, on the screen, amidst heavy plasma static, was a subspace transmission the likes of which he'd never seen before.

The image appeared to be of an attractive human woman, with a knowing smile that ran from ear to ear. She was a little slip of a thing, with dark brown hair that was pulled back and cascaded down her back. Her slight figure was clothed in dark charcoal tailored trousers and topped with a soft cowl neck jersey of the same dark color. A long scarf of mixed bright blues, purples and burgundies was casually draped around her neck, livening up the dark color of her clothing. She was standing beside a desk in a very comfortable looking "office". There was a thickly upholstered sofa and chair in a paisley print, and several vases of exotic flowers situated in various lines of sight. Her brown eyes were intense, but the officers could see the playfulness behind their outside demeanor.

In-between the static lines, the two young Starfleet officers could hear her expounding in a rather expository manner about something called "frigidity in women" and how to overcome this "problem". Harry's ears had particularly perked up and called his friend over from the helm when the word "sex" was used several times. *This is something that I think Tom would be interested in...*, the ensign wisely concluded.

After several minutes of astute listening, Tom finally decided that "frigid" in this sense did not necessarily mean cold as in the temperature, but cold in an unresponsive sexual way. "Harry, my friend, have you been recording this?" he asked.

Looking back at Tom with wide eyed innocence, Harry said, "Sure. Is this important?" Tom winked back at Harry. "Strictly as reference! Let's see what else this person says. Make me a copy of the transmission as long as you can receive it, would you?"

"Wait a minute; this isn't illegal, is it?" the perennially naive Kim asked. "This isn't going to be another one of your betting games, 'cause if it is, I'm still paying for the last..."

"Harry, Harry...would I lead you astray -- intentionally? Never! This is strictly for my private use and reference. You're really a pal for showing it to me." With that, Tom turned to return to his post. The light behind his eyes indicated that the old Paris wheels were turning fast...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry came over to Tom in the mess hall. "All right; here's a padd with a download of that subspace transmission. I think the person's name is Dr. Dee something or other; I couldn't make out the entire name. It seems to be a program from late 20th century Earth that was caught in a time anamoly bubble."

Tom quickly finished whatever Neelix's purple and orange special for the day was, thanked Harry and excused himself. He got to his quarters, and reviewed the 40 plus minutes of the woman talking. *This is better than I thought. Late twentieth century Earth had some real sexual hang-ups to deal with, and this gal seems to know what she's talking about.* She reminded him of their own holodoc, in her cutesy smugness of a wealth of knowledge that she *knew* everyone wanted her to share. But this was stuff that he hadn't heard the doc talking about! However... it *was* something that he decided would make into an interesting holotape for if and when someone on Voyager might need such information. God knows that he and B'Elanna didn't need it; he had the scars to prove that!

He continued watching the holotape of the transmission. The energetic smallish woman was talking quite frankly with much animation about a slow, deliberate sensitizing program to be used by two sexual partners when one of them did not or could not release built up sexual inhibitions. She promised that if the program were followed *exactly* as presented, that the unresponsive or "frigid" partner would respond fully and openly in three weeks. The program would require much discipline, especially on the part of the less restrained partner.

He took the padd over to his monitor. After filtering out much of the static, he entered the entire presentation onto the ship's mainline computer under the filename of "Paris Help". He chuckled to himself as he thought of a certain twosome on the ship who *could* benefit from this "Dr. Dee"...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Janeway was reviewing upcoming duty rosters. Voyager was approaching an M class planet where she hoped to allow the crew some much-needed shore leave. But misplaced ship was also headed further into an unknown area of the Delta Quadrant, and she wanted to make sure that all the key stations were covered properly at all times. She was puzzling over some of the assignments and decided that her weary mind would benefit from another person reviewing the stats with her. She hit her comm badge.

"Commander, could you come to my ready room? I have some questions regarding the duty roster."

"On my way," responded her first officer.

The doors of the captain's office opened for Chakotay. He entered, with one of his beguiling smiles lighting up his face.

"You wanted me?" he said with his usual mischievousness.

Janeway looked up at him with an expression that would have pierced a hole into a cloaked Klingon bird of prey.

"I'm having a problem pulling up Tom's duty schedule for the next week. Did it get entered correctly?" she asked.

Chakotay came around her desk, looking over her shoulder at her monitor. Tom's first three on-duty shifts were listed all right, but then the computer had problems calling up anything after that.

"Here, let me try something," he said, as he tried not to touch that silky hair that was tempting him.

The captain moved out of her chair, offering it to him. She walked around to the wide window framing the vista of unknown that they were traversing. She glanced back over at her second in command. His attention was focused on the information before him. *How I wish I could just go over to him and say 'Let's just stay. Let this planet be the place. I'm tired; we're all tired.'... No, I am the captain first and Kathryn second; I got us into this, and I'm going to get us home.*

Her thoughts were interrupted by a burst of words from Chakotay.

"What the hell is this?" His eyes were intent on the screen.

"What's the problem?" Janeway asked as she hurriedly returned to her desk.

By this time, Chakotay, was in turn laughing, snickering, and turning red. He quickly hid the screen from her view, and rapidly logged off. "I think I found one of Tom's 'secret files' ", he said.

"What is it doing on the mainline computer? And what is it exactly?" she asked with a touch of enmity in her voice. "Am I going to have to put him on report again?"

"I'll talk to him, Captain; it really isn't that bad. But, it shouldn't have been on the mainline. Probably a little fun and games for him and B'Elanna." He quickly typed in some commands.

Janeway assumed her trademark pose, and looked at him, with her previous thoughts still hovering.

"Anything you care to share ith me, Commander?"

Chakotay's expression took on another look. His face outwardly became somewhat serious and thoughtful, but his eyes told a whole different story. After a brief pause, he looked up at her.

"Meet me for dinner, and I'll let you know," he said smiled mysteriously.

"All right; but how about the duty roster?"

"Oh, now that I've taken care of our intruding file, Mr. Paris has been assigned all the duty shifts he can handle and then some."

"It sounds like you have handled both the initial problem and disciplinary action in one move. Efficient as always, Commander... 1900 hours in my quarters?" Janeway smiled back at him.

"Aye, Captain," winked the first officer, as he got up to return to the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay was prompt as always in reporting to his captain's quarters for their dinner engagement. He had had time to completely view Tom's little "Help" file, and it proved to be quite interesting! He had decided that some prudent editing would make it into a fascinating instructional device. And this Dr. Dee was both a most affable and enlightening person! He chuckled to himself as he buzzed at Kathryn Janeway's door. He was greeted by his senior officer who was still in uniform.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. I just now got back to my quarters. Let's see what I can do with some replicator rations," she said as she headed over to the device. "What are you in the mood for?" she asked. As she said it, she realized that she had worded it in an ambiguous way. She turned quickly, before the words came out of her first officer's mouth. "You know what I mean!" she shot back at him, with eyes like ice.

A cheese souffle with a mixed green salad appeared quickly. Chakotay walked over to help her bring the dishes to her eating area. She noticed that he was dressed quite informally, in a loose tunic over pants that seemed just as comfortable. His feet were clad in his favorite soft leather moccasins.

"Well, commander. It seems that you have come dressed in your native attire this evening."

"I just wanted to be comfortable, Kathryn. I suggest that you do likewise."

"After we've eaten; I'm famished!" she said, as she greedily helped herself to the steaming dish. Even as they ate, Chakotay couldn't help but notice that she was still "on duty" -- that uniform always did it! Several times, he attempted to steer the conversation to small talk, but she was determined to review the events of the day with him.

Finally, as they took the empty utensils back to the recycling replicator, she sighed. "Well, maybe I will follow your suggestion and change clothes. I'll be just a minute," she said as she turned to go to her bedroom area.

"Kathryn, why don't you put on that lovely green caftan?" Chakotay called after her. "You know, the one that Neelix found for you."

She looked back at him with a stern stare. "Commander, just *what* do you have in mind?" The sternness of her look was returned with one that was quite the opposite. "I just want to help you relax, that's all," was Chakotay's enigmatic reply.

As Kathryn was changing, Chakotay was suddenly having second thoughts about what he was going to show her. But, he knew that they had both waited long enough. Kathryn respected the opinions of people who were experts in their fields, and this Dr. Dee certainly appeared to be just that! Now, if he had only edited her presentations in such a way that Kathryn would not suspect the final purpose of the transmission from Earth's distant past.

He himself was absolutely enthralled in its purpose and the thorough methodical way in which its end product was accomplished. It seemed to him that this was meant to be for him and Kathryn. Could it be that some spirit guide had brought it to them, in this place and at this time? Spirit guides were known to do such things. Silently, he offered a prayer of thanks to his guide, and at the same time, asked for support and approval in what he was doing.

His thoughts suddenly were pulled pack to the present as Kathryn reappeared. She had indeed put on the deep green caftan. Her hair was down but pulled back and held in place by two large shell combs. Following his lead, she had slippers on her feet. *Thank you!*, he whispered softly to whatever spirit would receive his gratitude, as he saw that she had followed his suggestion.

He was seated on her sofa, with at a padd in his hands. She came over and situated herself close to him with her feet pulled up underneath her.

"Now, commander, what is this great mystery that you were going to share with me regarding that misplaced file of Tom Paris'?"

Chakotay took a quick breath -- he didn't want to appear too nervous! "Kathryn, do you trust me?" he said with mock seriousness.

"Of course, I do!" she answered back. "After three years of battling the unknowns of the Delta Quadrant? After several brushes with death for both of us? Why do you even have to ask?" she answered, rather taken aback.

"Then, I would ask you to allow us to learn something new, together. I have something to show you, and all I ask is that we try to appreciate what this person has to say. This is a transmission that Tom seems to have picked up from subspace. Based on his file notes, the transmission appears to be from the late twentieth century; it's filled with a lot of static that I couldn't filter out. The holotape looks to be about learning how to relax and appreciate a ...er, um,... a close friend. I think we can qualify ourselves in this category, and I just thought it might be interesting for us to work through the suggested exercises together."

She smiled back at him. "I don't see why not. We both could use a little help along that line, I guess myself more than you though," she added with smile. "Let's see what this person has to say."

"Before I start the holotape, I have to tell you that it requires a time commitment. The entire series, if done properly, will take us three weeks, with probably an hour each day," he stated.

"Barring any major surprises, I think our current location in our journey will allow us that timeframe. Let's consider it an experiment for science!" said a curious Kathryn Janeway.

Chakotay let out a silent sigh. *All right; here it goes...* and he activated the holotape file. Janeway moved in closer to him to see the image and hear the words from the small screen.

The pleasant looking brunette woman that Chakotay had seen before appeared in her equally pleasant office setting. "Good evening, my friends," she began, "I'm so glad you could join me. My name is Dr. Dee, and for the next three weeks we are going to explore ways to become more..."

Suddenly, the words were garbled with static. After a few lost seconds, her words were clear once more. "So, we want to start with some touching exercises, just so you can learn about the (again static) areas that make you (static). We will work with these activities for three days, for as long each day that you want to explore. Remember, you know your own comfort levels! But, limit yourself only to these activities. We want to make certain that your are totally content before we move on. Make sure you are dressed comfortably and are in a soothing location."

"Now, to begin. To achieve the (static) level, we will explore reactions with different tactile stimuli. My suggestions would be fingers, of course; a downy feather, a silk scarf, and a piece of soft fur. You will explore each other by lightly touching these items to different areas of your head, neck, face, arms, hands, feet and lower legs. Talk with one another as you do this; share your sensations, about what feels good and what doesn't. Remember, communication is very important in all phases of this (static) training! Continue these activities for three days and then we will proceed to phase two. Be gentle, good friends! See you in three days!"

The screen went blank. Kathryn looked up at the man next to her. "What is this all about?" she said with a rather belligerent tone.

"Trust, Kathryn; trust," he said softly, as he pulled a small pouch out from underneath his tunic. He slowly opened it, and pulled out a wispy feather. Raising it towards her face, he brushed it across her cheek, then her nose, then under her chin; he quickly repeated the pattern several times, each time with longer lingering strokes.

She closed her eyes, and allowed a delicate sigh. Without saying a word, he put the feather into her hand. Sensing what she was to do, she repeated the ritual with him, making sure that each of his dimples was included in her moves. She gave it back to him and he gently lifted her hair from her neck and explored the long lines along up to and around her ears with the plume. Paths were traced down along the curves leading to her shoulders, then quickly brushed across her lips. This time, she reached for the feather and continued the sensory exploration of her counterpart.

He then brought forth a wispy piece of material. He laid it against her forehead, and languorously stroked it down her face: across her eyes, her nose, her chin, and finally barely let it float over her neck and down the front of her caftan. As he slowly pulled the piece of fabric up from its concealment under her garment, the motion and texture brushed across her breasts, and she let out a small gasp. He stopped, and their eyes met. Again, with their silence doing their speaking, she took the gossamer material and drew her own designs on his exposed skin.

Even as he gently pulled the filmy substance from her, the motion against her hand caused her expression to change. Picking up on this cue, he took her hand into one of his. With the other, he lightly floated the tips of his massive fingers across her open palm, up the underside of her wrist, and formed figure eights on the underside of her delicate arm. Again, her eyes closed, as if she were being transported. He then softly pulled he length of each of her fingers through his cupped stroking fingers, finally circling his fingers in delicate spirals over the top of her hand and her forearm. He again repeated his motions with her other hand and arm.

Kathryn followed his actions with her repetitive movements. He was surprised to find himself so stimulated by her exquisite touch -- he thought that only a woman could respond to such softness! They found themselves alternating between the feather and the lightest of touches with their fingers for an unknown duration of time.

Then, he pulled her hands together, and with one last round of sensual circles made by his fingers, he said, "I think that's enough for our first lesson, Kathryn. We'll continue tomorrow."

She looked up at him with a myriad of questions in her eyes, but acquiesced to his bidding. "Tomorrow," she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, their bridge shift was punctuated with several more than normal knowledgeable looks at one another. At one point, they noticed Tuvok's questioning arched eye. Thankfully, Tom's face was facing forward! Silently, they vowed to be more circumspect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, they repeated the events of the preceding one. Through many smiles and not a few giggles, they explored the exposed areas of their bare feet and lower legs.

On the third night, as they proceeded with the now familiar and ever welcome movements, Chakotay gently pulled down the shoulder of Kathryn's caftan, and started exploring the gentle touches against all of the surfaces of her upper arm and chest. At first, she felt shock at the intrusion of her protected body, but she quickly succumbed to the pleasant sensations that the actions were producing.

Just to keep things on an even plane, when it was her turn, she reached down to the bottom of his tunic, and taking the lower edge of each side in her hands, she eased the garment up, over his arms and finally his head. As his head came out from behind the encasing fabric, his smile not only went across his face, but into the depths of his eyes.

Kathryn's eyes silently drank in the beauty of his smooth dark body. She then delicately ravished it with her now expert tactile skills. Once more, the man gasped at the sensations. He felt his emotions were as exposed as his body, and chills ran throughout him. Every pore of his skin called out its need. This woman was awakening as much in him as he was hoping he was in her.

He looked into her eyes. Before she could show any regret for her actions, he quietly said, "Thank you, Kathryn; see you tomorrow." He languidly arose from her couch, and put on his tunic. He took her hand, and gently ran it the length of his cheek, then did likewise to her with his own. He turned and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the morning of the fourth day, a very weary appearing Tom Paris was getting off the turbolift on the quarters deck for the junior officers. Harry and B'Elanna were just getting on, ready to report to their respective positions.

"Boy, I don't know what Chakotay has up his rear, but these five shifts that he's assigned me to in the last three days have been crazy! Sorry, honey -- I'm on again tonight," he said as he quickly kissed the chief engineer. "Gotta get some sleep..." His eyes were practically closed as he headed down the hall.

The half-Klingon lieutenant appeared none to happy, either. "This multiple shift stuff has really put our lives on hold. Harry, do you know anything about Chakotay's doing this?"

Harry tried to keep his eyes level as he said no to his good friend. But down deep, there was a nagging suspicion about that transmission that he had recorded for Tom a few days ago...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Towards the end of the alpha shift, Janeway was in her ready room reviewing some new stellar cartography data when her comm screen announced a personal message. She glanced at the few words that appeared on it:

"My quarters tonight, same time. Dress comfortably! C."

She smiled in anticipation. They were going to be starting on the second chapter from the mysterious Dr. Dee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn scanned the hall outside her quarters before making the quick transit to those of her first officer. She had put on her exercise leotard and topped it with a gauze textured tunic of a m‚lange of heather hued colors. It wasn't that she was embarrassed in being seen going into Chakotay's quarters; it was what she had on -- or didn't -- that made her uncomfortable.

As if knowing the exact moment she reached his door, Chakotay opened his door to greet her. An unusual aroma wafted into the hall from the area behind him. He asked her in, closing the door quickly, so that no more of the pungent scent could escape.

Without her asking, he answered, "It's sage. My people treasured its smoke for its soothing and healing qualities." Kathryn took a deep breath, and let the burning herb perform its magic. Chakotay had laid out a simple table with Kathryn's favorite corn pudding and baked squash for their evening meal. Whether it was the unusual effects of the sage or her own apprehension about what was to follow, she wasn't very hungry. He noticed this.

"Don't tell me that you don't like my cooking," he joked softly.

"Never; you can cook for me anytime," she said as she now, without any hesitancy, reached up and caressed his face. "I guess I'm just wondering what the next three days will bring with this little "exercise" holotape..."

"Let's find out," he winked back at her, as they cleared away the remains of their meal.

They assumed their now familiar positions on Chakotay's sofa. He tapped some information into the padd that had been on the table, and Dr. Dee reappeared. She walked around her desk, smiled and sat down on her sofa, extending her one arm across its back, and pulling her legs into a prone position.

"With this next level, we are going to explore the areas of the (static) which respond well to the firmer touch of massage. Many of you have done this before, but have you really ventured to all of the body's hidden (static)? Can you really appreciate the (static) value of massage? I have found that an added stimulus to this activity is that of aroma. Find some scented candles and surround yourself by their warm fragrance. Or crush some rose petals or freshly ground spices into gently simmering water. Let yourself be caressed by this wonderful sense."

The lighting around her seemed to soften, as she demonstrated a slow, sensual intake of a deep breath. She glided off the sofa, and walked across to another area of the room that had been previously hidden from view. A large, wide platform appeared. It was covered with what appeared to be a thick coverlet of some type, iridescent in color. She reached over to the platform, and gently smoothed its surface.

"A firm area, large enough for both of you to relax upon, is necessary at this point. The obvious choice is a (static) with good firm support. But a thickly carpeted floor will do just as nicely. Just make sure that there is plenty of room for you to move."

She sat down on the plush surface. "The secret to thorough massage is not strength and pressure, but a firm rhythm that can be transferred from one to another, relaxing the muscles and calming the mind. This, coupled with the deep breathing of the selected aroma will aid in allowing the (static) partner to (static)."

"Begin with the arms, shoulders and upper back. In the next two days, we shall explore the (static). Happy relaxing, my friends."

With these words, the screen went blank.

Kathryn looked into Chakotay's piercing eyes. "Well, I already know that you can give some very good neck rubs, Commander. I don't understand why you need any practice with that," she winked back at him.

"It's your turn, too, Kathryn. I could stand to feel your healing hands also."

"Oh, I have no skill or patience for that," she retorted.

"Then let's work on those skills and patience," he said huskily.

With that, he led her into his sleeping quarters and laid down on his stomach, diagonally across his bed. She noted that there was an earthenware jar in that room also, emitting the smoke of smoldering sage leaves.

"My shoulders get stiff, too, Kathryn," he murmured. Just try it." He took several deep breaths, with his eyes closed.

Kathryn hesitated; this action felt like she was crossing some forbidden border. But, following his lead, she too breathed deeply. She half sat, half knelt beside his prone body and tentatively started moving her hands and fingers into the sinewy muscles of his upper back.

As she worked her way across, she learned quickly by both his sighs and the feel of the muscles when she was performing the task properly. And she herself felt her muscles become more loose as she continued. It reminded her of the times when she was a girl and she had helped her mother make bread upon occasion. The work itself was pleasurable, as the texture of the dough changed with continued manipulation. Soon, she found herself in a rhythm with him, in their mutual breathing and sighs. He tenderly guided her to other areas: his arms, his hands, the back of his head and his scalp. She lost track of the time...

Chakotay finally sat up, and gently laid her down, in the same face down position from which he had started. From her efforts, her shoulder and arm muscles were already quite loosened up, but he managed to discover new areas on her that elicited low mews of response. At one point, he thought that she was asleep, and he stopped and leaned back.

"Don't...stop," she whispered. How he wanted to just turn her over, allow the rhythm of his hands to become more probing in their movements, and use the bed for another purpose. But he reminded himself...patience, patience; let her come to you.

"Kathryn, I think we better call it an evening before we each fall asleep. This is a very relaxing technique, don't you think?"

She rolled over, and lazily stretched herself out to cover most of his bed. Her eyes were glazed, and she allowed herself a sleepy response.

"Chakotay, you really know how to show a girl a good time. I think I'm going to look forward to this after a long Voyager day."

Again, she closed their time together with the now familiar cheek touch. He smiled as she slowly left, again checking the hall before she made her way back to her quarters. She was looking forward to these times, now.

*Dr. Dee, you 'do' know what you're doing!* he chuckled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn found herself transported to nirvana the second night. When it was "her" turn to place herself into the talented hands of her first officer, he started with her feet. He gently removed her soft shoes, and applied a frangipani-fragranced balm on his hands before he started massaging her boot-weary feet. Who would have thought that fingers and toes and palms and soles were so compatible? Nerve endings that she had never known to be present succumbed to the gentle release that he brought to her.

He then silently removed her tunic, allowing only the form fitting leotard to cover her taut body. He felt his own body respond with a ferocity that he had not invited, as he gazed down on the curves and angles of her form. Her eyes were closed, so he was able to worship this goddess of his affection. Her breasts were slowly moving up and down, with deep satisfied breaths. He now took some calming breaths, willing himself into a more placid state.

In order not to let his body betray itself until he became more controlled, he again laid on his stomach as he invited her to take over. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see her tempting beauty.

Kathryn decided to brave his muscular legs in her ministerings. She methodically started with his calves, and finally reached the large thigh muscles. His groans transmitted his approval of her actions. As she continued, she felt some stirrings inside herself that she had not felt in a long time. Perspiration appeared across her brow as she continued, and she realized that her breathing was no longer in deep breaths, but in short shallow ones, as if she were grasping for the heavy scented air. She stopped suddenly, trying to sort out her responses. But he called for her to continue, so she did.

By the next night, Kathryn had some misgivings about continuing the "relaxation skills" of Dr. Dee, but she found that not only was her body expecting it; she was craving Chakotay's touch. And she could hardy wait to kneed those firm muscles of his. Just knowing that he felt the same way again gave way to a sudden warmth throughout her body.

At the conclusion of the third session of massaging, Kathryn definitely knew that she and Chakotay had allowed themselves to become more than friends. But still, they both remained within the guidelines that the petite holographic figure had given them. They reluctantly parted, both wanting to learn more about the other. They agreed to meet back at Kathryn's place the following evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Day 7 - the first of the third lesson. In a rare spur-of- the-moment whimsy, Kathryn decided to stop by the hydroponic bay to see if there were any plants that could match the fragrant sage that had engulfed her for three nights.As she was wandering through the lush verdant room, Kes stepped out from behind some Turilian spur plants that she was trimming.

"Why, Captain -- what a pleasant surprise!" she said. The older woman suddenly realized that she wasn't alone, and blushed uncharacteristically.

"Hello, Kes," she responded. She knew that she should explain herself, but the words stumbled on her lips. "Er, I...umm... Kes, I'm looking for some plant or blossoms that would...umm... well, that would add a pleasant aroma to my quarters. What would you suggest?"

The young Ocampan read the captain well. "Aroma is very soothing, isn't it, Captain? Let me see... I think over by the Acadian lilies, there are several Circe myria. Their fragrance is not too noticeable, but it has a rather subliminal effect on the senses. Perhaps that's what you would like."

The two women walked over and looked at the saucer sized lilac blossoms, with soft feathery foliage. The flowers themselves were like a deep funnel, hiding the interior by the curved corolla. The captain closed her eyes, and breathed in a long deep breath.

"Yes, Kes; I think those would be perfect."

Kes pulled out her pruning knife and quickly cut six stems for her friend. "Do enjoy them, Captain," she said with a gleam in her eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting time arrived. She met her evening guest in the green caftan again. Only she knew that she wore nothing under it -- she had realized how sensual the feel of the fabric was on her bare skin. And it was loose enough that he would not notice. Their smiles welcomed each other; their touches confirmed their togetherness.

"Are you ready?" Chakotay asked, as they sat close to one another on the sofa.

"It's just another mission, Commander,"she answered teasingly.

Dr. Dee was back at her desk again, but the lighting was still subdued. "For our next sessions, we will repeat and reenforce the touch techniques from the first three meetings. However, this time, I want you to replace the fingers, feathers and other items with just two things: your lips and your tongues. Most people don't realize how (static) these two (static) are. Not only are they important in vocal communication, but they are important in (static) communication. Only when you have learned their effectiveness, can you become truly (static). So, I would like for you to spend the next three meetings practicing these touches. These are not really kisses -- nor do I want you to kiss. They are for developing your (static). Gently, dear friends, gently." Her voice faded into a caressing whisper as her image became a shadow on the screen.

Kathryn's expression was one of disbelief. This was going just a little too far... as a matter of fact, she wondered what the final goal was! But Chakotay was rubbing her neck, just the way she liked it. There was a pleasant languid quality to the air which seemed to weigh her down but elevate at the same time.

He had taken one of her hands in his, and raised it to his mouth. She realized that he was ever so lightly kissing each of her fingertips. Then quickly flicking his tongue across each one. He gently pushed up the sleeve of her caftan and continued his kisses and anointing on her inner wrist, then the underside of her arm. His fingers gently caressed the sensitive tissue of the upper part of her underarm. She was mesmerized! Never had she known such sensations. They all seemed to call to other parts of her body. He repeated the motions with her other hand and arm.

Kathryn felt that she was going to loose control if she didn't take the initiative. She again eased his tunic off of his well formed torso. She began on his upper body where he had left off on hers. She poured rapid light kisses all over his upper arms, trailing them onto his neck, around it to the nape. There, she allowed her tongue to awaken the responsive nerve endings. She continued her journey to his ears, and allowed her lips to tenderly close around their lobes. She then traced the outline of his tattoo with her kisses, then the more focused tongue. Chakotay, too, felt like all of his senses were fusing into one omniscential experience. The warmth of their bodies, the moistness of their mouths and the blending of their own encompassing pheronomes and the enticement of the Circe blossoms created a cocoon all their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn felt like she was in a daze the following day. Her actions were rote, and several times different people had to repeat their questions or comments to her. Harry asked if she were ill; she assured him that all was well. Her problem was that she was replaying the previous evening in her mind. *Get a grip, Kathryn! You have a job to do*, she reprimanded herself.

That evening proved to be a replay of the previous, only this time, she allowed her "teacher" to lower the shoulders of her caftan, and return the upper body ministrations that she had bestowed upon him the night before. Before they parted, before he even asked -- she knew that the following night she would wear the gauze tunic -- without the leotard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Dee's three day pacing of each of the subject sessions was becoming more and more difficult for Chakotay. But he understood the need for patience, and the desired flaming of the embryo embers of Kathryn's long dormant passion. He made special efforts to control himself, in spite of the ever increasing need for his release. And he knew that this ninth session would be a pivotal one for both of them, as the elusive goal was manifesting itself more and more.

That evening, as they lay next to each other on Kathryn's bed, talking about -- what *were* they talking about? --, he let his hand ever so slightly brush up along the inside of her leg. She tensed momentarily, but then let herself relax into the moment. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. He lowered his head, and his lips took over for his hand. As he moved up her leg, he alternated his kisses with his tongue. She gasped and started to draw away.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No," she answered back. "It's just so new to me." She let out a long sigh.

He continued, stopping short of the hem of her tunic. She rolled over, and after returning delicate kisses on his back, she lay back. He could tell that there was a new barrier that had slipped into place, but he was reluctant to broach the subject.

"Kathryn, if you want, we can stop..."

"I just don't know," she said. "It's been so long..."

"Yes, I guess three years is a long time," he responded.

"Oh, no," she said, turning to look at him. She immediately lowered her gaze and her voice. "It's been almost fourteen years," she said.

He looked at her incredulously. "Fourteen years? But, Kathryn, - - he almost choked on his next words -- you and Mark had been together for ten years before..."

She gently laid her hand against his lips, silencing the words she knew he would say. "Mark and I were good friends, Chakotay. Good friends -- do you understand? I just couldn't..."

Chakotay leaned in to kiss the sensitive spot on the back of her neck. "I understand," he said quietly. "I truly understand." And he again silently uttered words of thanks for this wonderful way of helping Kathryn exorcise her demons, once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the Voyager crew saw their commanding officers arrive together as usual in the mess hall for breakfast. However, in contrast to the lighthearted expressions that they had been showing lately, their moods seemed rather somber. The couple appeared absorbed in their own conversation.

Over the past week, rumors had been flying about the now known meetings that these two were having, behind the closed doors of their quarters. No one had actually seen them entering or leaving, but the security monitoring left nothing secret as to their whereabouts. Their demeanors didn't nullify the suspicions of the observing crew members still at their morning meal, but neither did the onlookers get the feeling that all was perfect in the world of senior command.

Chakotay leaned close to Kathryn, as she played with the pieces of fruit on the plate in front of her. "Do you want to stop meeting?" he asked, with a fear that she would say yes.

She looked up at him, with eyes that did reflect that fear, but also reached out to him in supplication. She thought for what seemed an eternity.

"No; please, help me, Chakotay. I'm afraid. But I have never let fear conquer me before, nor will I now."

He wanted to reach out and touch her, in several of the many ways he now knew gave her pleasure. But they were in public, and there could be none of that action here.

"All right. But we will take it slowly," he said. "Let's meet in my cabin; perhaps the ghosts that follow you won't appear there."

She looked at him with a smile that spoke the volumes that they both knew were in her mind. "Thank you," she said simply. She took a deep breath, and finally ate the marvolian melon on her plate.

As they left to report to the bridge, the silent observers noted a much improved look in both their countenances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay met Kathryn at the door as soon as she signaled. He was almost afraid to touch her, fearful of her rejection of the delicate relationship that had grown over the past nine days. To his surprise, she reached for his hand, and led him over to his sofa.

"What is Dr. Dee's next plan for us?" she asked.

The smile which he had been so hesitant to express lit up his face. He tenderly put his arms around this wonderful woman, and delicately kissed her hair. Pulling back, he again tentatively asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said softly, but firmly.

He got up and walked over to his desk to retrieve the padd with their next instructions. He sat down next to her and recalled the file.

Dr. Dee walked from her desk back over to the sofa in the well-known scene. Her voice became almost purr-like.

"What is a kiss?" she queried. "What does it mean? Why do we share kisses? This is what we will explore next." She leaned forward, as if to invade the intimate space of the viewers. "I like to think of a kiss as a union of souls. A kiss is a form of communion, the blending of the most secret parts of our beings. A kiss transcends any verbal communication. It can warm when one is cold; it can console when a person is grief stricken. Much has been written on how to kiss, but much more important is the why. The science and techniques of kissing means nothing if there is no emotion behind it. At this point, I want you forget about thinking about the how, but just to uncover what a kiss means to you. The only thing I want you to remember is that there is no incorrect way to kiss. For the next three days, explore the different types of kisses; invent your own new ones. And remember to use all of the other senses that you now can experience. Explore your own new frontiers." Once again, her image disappeared.

Chakotay's eyes looked into Kathryn's with his unspoken question. She answered his query by leaning over and gently kissing him on his lips. He felt her hesitancy, but also read a yearning that was waiting to be freed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer and returned her kiss. They were the uncertain kisses of new lovers, afraid of what was to come, afraid of what would be if they did not. He left her lips long enough to make a journey around her face and neck with his lips, only to return to their point of origin. When he broke the intimate contact of their lips and once again looked at her, she opened her closed eyes which shone at him through a layer of unshed tears.

She then performed the ritual of kissing his fingers and hands, as if she were worshiping him. She concluded her veneration by searching for his lips. This time, he chanced to advance their actions another step. He opened his lips ever so slightly and grazed hers with the tip of his tongue. She understood his invitation and opened her lips. They gingerly ventured to deepen the exploration.

*Yes,* she thought, *it is solace for the grieving,* as she allowed his intimate probing to deepen.

Their kisses continued to grow in intensity, and their hands began their own independent explorations. The comfort of his hands cradling her body, with the rhythm of their soothing movement, took Kathryn to a realm she had never known before. She felt as if all the stars of the alaxy were flashing in front of her at the same time, and that her body was in another dimension.Likewise, the man who was holding her became less of himself and more of her. He was exchanging his serenity for her energy; his karma for hers. Just as billions of others before them had done, they thought of themselves as the only two people in the universe; they were the only ones who could explore this beautiful new realm. Where would it take them? Only they could answer this timeless question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, they no longer could -- nor wanted to -- hide their knowing glances from each other. The Captain, if she had been disturbed twenty-four hours earlier, seemed to glow from an unknown source now. The first officer's eyes never seemed to leave her; she was the focal point in his every move. Only when she left the bridge did he seem to realize that there were other crew members present.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The events of the tenth night eased into the next one. Kathryn and Chakotay were back in his quarters. The evening had started with their usual sharing of the evening meal. They both were more at ease than they had been in several days. It seemed that they no longer were afraid of others knowing about their growing relationship. They were oblivious to the stern looks which they both had been receiving from the ship's security officer and the non-verbal approval that most of the rest of the crew was communicating.

As they were cleaning up, the lightness of their mood eased into a warm embrace, with an equally warm shared kiss. Chakotay seemed to dance them over to the sofa, without breaking their oral contact. They reclined as much as sat on the long piece of furniture. As each of their responses became more intense, he lowered his arms to the bottom of her tunic, and moved his hands in one long sensual move up her sides, gliding the fabric up along his arms. In a final motion, he lifted the piece of clothing over her head, leaving her in a silky one piece undergarment. Her exposed skin reacted quickly to the temperature to which it had suddenly been exposed. Not wishing to be alone in her state of undress, she eased him out of his tunic. She shivered, not so much because of the sudden chill on her skin as much as with the expectation of his touch.

His kisses rained over all of the soft territory of her bare skin. The contrast of their heat with the unanticipated exposure of her body gave her chills and hot flashes at the same time. She moaned with the delicious contradiction. The interior of her body cried out with the same surprise of its external surface. She was experiencing feelings that she had long thought to be dead; no, feelings that she had never known before.

Kathryn gently raised Chakotay's head from its intense focus. She held his head between her hands as she kissed him. This time she initiated a full exploration of his willing mouth. She could not get enough of him; he was her forbidden fruit. All the while, his hands were rediscovering the areas which brought her the greatest delight: tiny circles underneath her arms; gentle touches along the long pillars of her white neck; figure eights around her thighs. And all along, his mouth was in a search of the depths of hers.

They finally broke their intense embrace. Both of them were breathing hard. He sat back to admire the exquisite vision that had recently filled his arms and being. He leaned back, and closed his eyes, gasping for the control that he desperately needed.

"Kathryn," he panted through his rapid breathing, "we need to pace this. "I'm only human, you know!" he chuckled as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Her fervor was rapidly approaching his, and he didn't want to push her into something that she would later regret. He fully understood -- although did not necessarily agree with! -- the importance of the timing of their progress.

"Let's drop back a bit, just for tonight," he said as he reached up to gently caress her neck.

Her soft, guttural moans left him no doubt as to her physical and emotional state. He knew that if his hands sought that area of her body which he so wanted to touch and explore, he would be greeted by a flood of the rich moistness of her womanhood. Once more, he willed himself into a less passionate state, and breathed slowly and calmly. He didn't know if he -- or she -- could stand another evening like this, without proceeding further toward what both of them knew was their final goal.

She sensed his concern. Her answer was to make a wondrous tour of his torso with her mouth and fingers. Her intent was to soothe him, but it only restoked the fires in his groin.

For once, it was he who said, "No; let's wait. This has to be just right, Kathryn. You are too special to me, and I want to know that you are truly ready." He reluctantly pulled her up from her wondrous journey.

She look into his eyes with regret but complete understanding.

"Yes," she sighed, "you're right. But, for once, my dear Chakotay, I do not think I'll be looking backward. I'm already looking forward -- to tomorrow." She confirmed her pledge with a deep kiss which he had never dreamed would come from her -- one which asked forgiveness for all the time lost, and one that promised of much more to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn and Chakotay's "completion" of this stage of Dr. Dee's carefully choreographed program was done with tender ministrations, but they purposefully restrained themselves from the rapidly growing desires that both of them had. They had learned more about each other, mentally, physically and emotionally, in the last twelve days than they had in all of their three years of close contact on Voyager.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voyager's captain made a brief appearance on the bridge the following day, although she was not scheduled for duty. She then proceeded to walk through all of the other departments on the ship. Her radiant smile enlivened the spirits of the entire crew as she spoke with them, frequently individually. She chatted with much animation, asking them very un-captain like questions about their visits to the holodecks; new friendships; Neelix's most recent creations... Both she and the stunned residents on the wandering spaceship enjoyed her pleasant attention to matters other than the ever-present problems of maintaining the vessel. She still had that command presence, but there was something that had softened their captain's composure...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn was in her quarters, completing the preparations for Chakotay's arrival. Her face glowed with the warmth of her recent bath. She had even "blown" some replicator rations on bath oil in the Circe myrian fragrance that he had now come to associate with her; its scent clung to her skin and radiated its message to the surrounding air.

He arrived, secreting behind his back some of the blossoms from which "her" fragrance originated. Like a schoolboy, he held them out to her when she greeted him.

"How did you know?" she teasingly asked him, as she took them from him, and added them to the large vase that already held several of the flowers.

"There was a special sale today, only for us," he answered as he took her into his arms. She silently led him into her bedroom.

They immediately went to their favorite padd, to follow the next instructions of their mentor. The tiny brunette arose from the sofa and walked over to one of the many plants visible in her office. She lovingly took one of the large leaves between her fingers and stroked it as she spoke.

"Let's return for the next three days to using your hands and fingers in yet another way. We have examined the value of them in tactile stimulation, but now, I would like for you to use them in more familiar ways: holding, manipulating and grasping, to name a few. The hands and fingers of humans are unique in their ability to perform complicated maneuvers. Use them to learn more about your bodies; stroke, squeeze, invade, (static). But, again, I ask you to be gentle in your inquiries; do not use these tools for harm, only for the (static) that is now (static) between you." This section of the transmission closed as she sensuously pulled the long leaf through her fingers.

The Voyager pair was ready for this level, for even as the image faded from the screen, Chakotay's free hand reached over to Kathryn's body and tenderly brushed against one of her protruding breasts. She let out a small cry, not realizing how prepared she was for his touch. He felt that her nipple was hard and erect. He took it between his fingers and ever so gently massaged it. The added friction of the fabric's touch sent electrical charges through her body. His hand continued an ever spiraling journey around the soft mound. As he reached its outer most perimeter, he realized that it exactly filled his hand. The perfect ecstasy of the fit of the two parts of their bodies elicited a deep, satisfied sigh. His sounds were paralleled by similar ones from her.

His pressure increased on the delicate tissue, until Kathryn thought that she would faint. She *knew* that she would when he silently moved to mimic his movements with the other breast. Her body arched as he lightly pinched each nipple.

Unsatisfied with not being able to touch her flesh, he again performed the ritual of lifting her tunic, removing its encasing material. Now it was his turn to gasp with pleasure as he realized that the tunic was the only piece of clothing covering her. He remained motionless, drinking in the beauty of the body that was underneath his hands: skin as white and glistening as the stars, with the orbs of her breasts swollen with pleasure and the areolae and nipples crimson as blood. He allowed his eyes to follow the undulating curves of that radiant flesh over her stomach; around the trim waist; filling out the arched paths of her slim hipline; and finally, to the soft patch of thick auburn hair that led to the goal they both now desired. One of her legs was flexed at the knee, further allowing the richness of her unique scent to envelope him. Never in his most sensuous dreams had he imagined such a glorious sight.

Kathryn derived her pleasure in watching him assimilate the vision of her complete nakedness. Each movement of his eyes embraced her. So absorbed was she in watching him that she didn't realize that his hands were taking parallel journeys down her body until they both met in the downy thatch between her legs. His fingers greedily welcomed the moistness that met them; his murmur of appreciation reverberated in her heart.

Her sounds of delight echoed his as he let his fingers plunge deeper and deeper through the auburn thicket until they found that opening that was so prepared for his touch. Like a garden ready for planting, she was swollen and wet, awaiting to be cultivated. His fingers gently explored the furrows of this secret garden, tilling the entire area with alternating pressure and the slightest of touches. With his other hand, he took his middle finger and, searching, found the swollen garden gate latch. Gently rubbing this and continuing his internal exploration, he opened the floodgates of her desire. The rich, warm deluge thoroughly wet both of his hands, as she arched her back and let out a cry that seemed to come from the depths of her soul.

Chakotay's still clothed body cried out to be released from its prison, but he decided that this was Kathryn's night, that his needs would have to sublimated for another time. Her reactions were frightening enough to him; God knows what they were doing to her! He sat upright, gradually withdrawing his hands from that most precious area.

Looking at her and smiling, he said, "Tomorrow will be your turn. If we continue now, there won't be any benefit in testing you skills." He reached for one of her hands and laid it across the large swollen area in his groin.

Another groan of pleasure emitted from her lips. "I want to be able to please you as much as you please me," she said huskily.

"Oh, you will," he responded, as he bent to kiss her. "You will!"

He replayed her own scent to her by gently stroking his hands across her cheeks and nose and mouth. She took one of his fingers and placed it in her mouth, slowly pulling it out between her closed lips, once more moistening his finger.

"Tomorrow," he barely got out. He had to leave while he could; discipline was important -- after all, this *was* a starship!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And her turn did come. After fourteen hours that she thought would never end, he once more appeared in off-duty casualness. An air as full of magnetism as a phase 4 plasma storm filled the room, as they managed to eat a light meal. But food was left unfinished as she arose, took his hand and again led him into her sanctuary.

Without a word, she slipped out of her concealing tunic, watching his eyes feast on her splendor. Taking advantage of his mesmerized state, she coaxed his large arms out of his tunic, and eased him onto the bed. As soon as he was prone, she untied the drawstring of his loose pants and pulled them down. Just as she had been tonight and the night before, he was devoid of any other clothing. He reached up and pulled her down to him. The tender kisses which ensued were a prelude to the symphony that was to follow. Again, he took pleasure in her pendulant breasts, allowing her to join him in the music.

In a surprise move, she rolled him over onto his stomach. She started lightly massaging his shoulders. Low sounds of pleasure came from his muffled mouth as she continued to gain a rhythm. Then, to his shock, she quickly but lightly ran her fingernails down the entire length of his back, summoning a shiver from his body.

"Oh, yes," he called out softly, "yes!" She repeated her action, varying the speed and pressure. His satisfaction again reverberated. His shivers became trembles as she let her nails trace random patterns all over his firm buttocks. Her own entrancement with the reaction prompted her to continue the tactile stimulation of this until-now undiscovered part of his magnificent body. She proceeded to explore the area by letting her fingers ever-so-gently massage the uppermost areas of his thighs, and gradually access the soft skin of his inner thighs. His body had never known such sensations; his spirit was euphoric! An angel was tending him...

Kathryn Janeway wanted to prove to this wonderful man that there was no challenge beyond her reach. Keeping him guessing as to her next move was her latest test, and with her typical determination, she was not going to let him get too comfortable. She let her slim fingers slide through the slit between his legs. Being careful not to approach the soft skin surrounding his twin orbs, she applied a gentle pressure to the tender gland that she knew was just below the surface. His breath suddenly caught short as he experienced the pleasure of her massage. She smiled silently to herself, knowing that she was touching him as exquisitely as he had her the previous evening. His satisfaction was hers.

When he could no longer take the mind-blowing pressure, he quickly turned over. His smiling face was lightly coated with perspiration. As she drank in the sculptured body below her, her eyes were quickly drawn to a new sight. Chakotay could not keep himself from responding to her contact; he was fully engorged in his acceptance of her touch. She could not help herself, as she continued to stroke his length. If agony and pleasure could be equated, he thought, this was it. Her touch was like the fire of a hundred suns, but a gentle as a springtime breeze. Just when he thought he could take no more, she raised her fingers to her lips, moistened them, and ran her warm, moist fingers down his shaft. His moans became more intense, as she continued her stroking, up and down his swollen organ. Again she added her own moisture, picking up the pace and encircling him with her slick fingers. She then suddenly ran a fingernail around the head of the sensitive organ. His head was going to explode, if not something else, if he didn't bring this to a close.

Barely able to speak, he finally said, "Kathryn, no more... I can't.. control.. myself... any further." He was panting in trying to get the words out.

She slowly let her hands fall away. The flushed look on her own face and a reach of his hand to her fountain of joy let him know that she was close also.

She looked down at him. Her eyes were glazed with the passion of their mutual arousal. But he could still see behind it all: she had the self-satisfied look of knowing that she had accomplished a never-before attained goal. Kathryn Janeway was still in control...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last session in this part of their learning was a tandem exploration of the new areas of delight that they had discovered. But, once more, they stopped their fervent ventures short of the crest of their sensual release.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sixth "lesson" in Dr. Dee's exposition came on screen. Kathryn's head was resting on Chakotay's firm shoulder; his arm was engulfing her upper body, his hand possessively holding her. They nervously watched as she continued.

"Have you discovered the true meaning of a kiss now? I hope that you and your (static) have learned many new and (static) ways of expressing this ageless form of (static). Now, I'm going to present you with a new challenge.

"Every woman has two pairs of lips; every man has two tongues. Each of these areas yearns for the touch of each other. In the past few days, you have learned and explored the woman's upper set of lips and the man's upper tongue. Now it is time for him to discover and learn how to kiss her lower lips. She should master how to caress his other 'tongue' with her lips. There is an even greater sensitivity of these other parts than with the first, so progress should be slow and gradual. But your survey should be thorough and satisfying. I bid you happy exploring."

Shyness and false modesty were forgotten words in their vocabulary now. Although Kathryn had appeared at his quarters in a publicly acceptable tunic and pants, she had brought with her the pink satin robe that reminded them of past times of "almost." As soon as the doors closed, she went into his bedroom and put the delectable garment over her equally enticing body. Chakotay had met her in a short robe, that, like hers, lapped over in the front and was held closed with a tie belt. Now, with their most recent instructions received, together they unloosed each others sashes and let the robes sensuously glide into limpid pools on the floor.

While still standing with the garments at their feet, they began their ever new explorations of each other. In the midst of their tender touches, Chakotay led her over to a low table which he had covered with a thick but soft blanket. He helped her lie down on its surface, gently positioning her with the edge of the table under her knees, allowing the lower part of her legs to hang over the edge. He placed a pillow under her head and neck, all the while murmuring soft words of adoration and affection. Finally, he bent down and kissed her. He led his kisses down her body, arriving at her other lips.

He knelt down between her legs and gently touched her. As he suspected, she was already swollen and moist. He spread her, and began a slow search with his tongue. He circled the warm swellings which surrounded her second mouth, taking his time in enjoying the touch, the taste, the scent of her. With a continuous slow but steady effort, he inserted his tongue deeper and deeper inbetween the folds. Her sighs and moans increased in proportion to the deep-seated searching of his tongue. He reveled in the response of her body, providing him with the rich nectar of her womanhood. No honey had been more desired; and the wait had made it all the sweeter. He retreated from her depths, only to better experience the increasing warmth of her labia. He searched for and found the hard head of her clitoris. With the most tender of efforts, his teeth pressed on either side of the swelling. He ever so gently rolled the erect tissue between the tender trap of his teeth. They both were rewarded when her arched back and cry signaled a long awaited release. A warm gush met and wet his mouth, and he readily accepted it as his reward.

He sat back on his heels, but quickly replaced his mouth music with the steady rhythm of his inserted fingers. They traced the flow of her sexual climax, back into the vault of her pleasure. He pressed and teased until she came again...and yet again. Only when her body seemed to be coming down from its emotional pinnacle did he lean back and dare to catch his breath. He slumped back against the soft support of a chair which was behind him. Never had he thought that her reaction would be so uninhibited. But, then again, she had many years of repression to release.

He had closed his eyes, and in his reverie hadn't realized that Kathryn had gotten up. She came over and sat down next to him. No words were said. She leaned against him, her head on his chest. Satiated, they both drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened by her touch. She was quickly bringing to life the part of him that had been so close to releasing his own climax but had become flaccid as they succumbed to sleep. He was surprised by his quick recovery, but not by the skills which accomplished it. He stroked the silken tresses which were falling over her shoulders and covering part of him.

Suddenly, he was jolted out of any remaining lethargy by the feel of her sweet mouth completely encircling him. Her tongue was tracing circles around the head of his shaft. While her hand guided him, her mouth worked its way down his entire length, adding external heat and pressure to the existing internal source he was producing. With exquisite deliberation, she began a slow dance of moving him in and out of her. Each time that he felt she was going to free him from her velvet trap, she quickly took him in again. With her other hand, she was tenderly encasing the delicate sacs at the base of the shaft. Each move seemed choreographed to produce a growing intensity. He could feel what little control he had quickly evaporating. He didn't know how far she would want him to go...

As if in answer to his unspoken question, she gave him a sharp nudge underneath his firm, compacted testicles. At he same time, she seemed to take him into her mouth clear down to the base of his shaft. The shock waves of his orgasm started, and she accepted their explosion in the caverns behind her lips. She kept pace with him, and allowed his eruption to fill her. Finally, as his tremors subsided, she released his now softening manhood.

Again, they sat side by side, stroking each other with knowing comfort.

"I love you, Kathryn," he said as he again plied kisses to her now moist hair and forehead.

She looked up at him. "I know," she responded with an all-knowing smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Dee didn't really have to do too much in the way of explaining what the last level was in her program, but Chakotay and Kathryn dutifully watched it anyway. She was explaining that when proper preparation had been provided by both partners, the inevitable full sexual congress would allow the deepest, most meaningful physical relationship between two people. The purpose of her program, she reminded the viewers, was to build trust and communication between them, and brushing away all fears of "doing something wrong." She tenderly admonished them to consummate this most intimate of relationships, and, if they ever felt fear, to go back and repeat steps as necessary. She concluded by confirming that if two people truly loved each other, there would be no hesitancy in giving completely one to another

. Chakotay felt Kathryn tighten underneath his encompassing embrace. He knew that she was concerned about her earlier confession of not having fully made love since... was it Justin? He continued to silently hold her, until she gave him the sign that she was or was not ready.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she turned to him.

"Chakotay, I want to continue this with all my heart. It's just that the two times that Mark and I attempted to achieve this level of physicality in our relationship, I ... well, I ... it was as if I closed in on him, and could not let him enter me. And it hurt... I don't know why, but it did. So we remained..." Her words trailed off recalling the unpleasant episodes. "But now, well, I ..."

He was sitting with her, against several pillows on her bed. His hands unconsciously stroked her cheeks and neck.

He quietly said, "Do you suppose it was because you really didn't love Mark enough?" He stopped and held her away at a short distance. "Do you love *me*?" he finally asked.

Tears quickly made their way to her eyes. She reached out for him and embraced him as if she never wanted to lose him.

"With all my heart and being I love you," she said after a long pause. "And I want you to love me..."

They spent some time in again awakening the up-to-now hidden special areas that they had discovered about one another. Gentle giggles from soft tickles proceeded in to small sighs and then longer moans. His dark eyes finally met hers, asking one word, *Now?* and she blinked back her assent.

He was poised above her, with most of his weight borne by his bent knees to either side of her thighs. With one last voicing of assurance, he repeated, "I love you." And with that, he plunged into her.

Even though she knew of the size of his tumescence, her body reacted with pleasant shock as he reached deeper and deeper into her. His breadth tightly pressed against the walls of her welcoming channel and caused a friction that only managed to have her body add more of its natural lubrication. As his movements became more urgent, she felt herself matching him with her own thrusts of her body. He maneuvered one of his hands into the tight space between the two of them, inbetween their rhythmical bodies, and found the hardness of her desire. Just when he knew he could not hold back any more, he gently squeezed the erect, hard trigger of her climax. They cried out together as three years of repressed energy was released.

It seemed that all of the stars of the quadrant went nova at the same time. Each of them felt outside of their bodies, existing only as pure sensation. The energy hovered over their quieting forms, looking down with a satisfaction that they never dreamed could be reached. When the energy once again joined their physical beings, they were locked in an embrace that ran the entire length of their bodies. It was in this position that they fell asleep together, only to awaken and once more ascend the summit of their desires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay entered the bridge command area. As he settled into his chair, scanning reports on his conn screen, he leaned towards the ship's helmsman.

"Mr. Paris," he began... the younger man turned around suddenly, thinking that his latest not-quite-Starfleet-actions had caught up with him. "Mr. Paris, I want to thank you for that 'help' you gave me a few weeks ago."

Thinking back to his extra duty shifts, Tom answered hesitatingly and unsure as to what episode was being referenced, "Er... why... sure; anytime Commander." He watched as the first officer's face spread into a wide grin.

"Yes, that was great 'help' indeed!" Chakotay repeated with a long deep satisfied sigh.

His smile remained for the rest of the shift.

 

*~*~* To the bold goes the battle; to the brave goes the victory *~*~*


End file.
